Data storage devices position a head above a storage media to read data from and write data to the storage media. The spacing of the head from the media effects the strength of the read signal and the strength of the write signal. To achieve higher recording densities, the head is positioned closer to the media, which decreases the fly height of the head above the media. The decreased fly height increases the propensity of the head to contact the disc degrading read and write operations and increasing the propensity for damage to the head or media.